clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Denal
Denal is a clone sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic. Biography Mission to Skytop station Under the command of Captain Rex, Denal participated in a mission to neutralize a Separatist listening post and to rescue Anakin Skywalker's droid R2-D2. Infiltrating the station with jetpacks, Denal, Rex, Ahsoka Tano, astromech droid R3-S6, and three clones soon separated from Skywalker, who ordered them to plant charges while he was searching for R2. Denal and the others then reached a door that was ray-shielded. Tano instructed R3-S6 to disable the shield, but the droid, who was in fact a Separatist spy, instead stalled them until battle droids arrived. Denal was first to hear them coming and warned his teamates. He suggested hot-wiring the door, but R3's seeming ineptitude blocked it. The group was outnumbered, yet were able to use EMP grenades to disable the battle droids. However, General Grievous arrived and engaged them, quickly knocking Jedi Tano unconscious. He then killed three clones and stunned Rex and Denal. As the droid general was about to finish off the two clones, Tano recovered in time to block the attack. She then ran off, drawing Grievous after her, allowing Rex and Denal to set charges on the repulsorlift generator for the station. Later, in the landing hangar, they met with Skywalker, who managed to rescue R2 and call his ship, the Twilight. When they informed Skywalker of Ahsoka's actions, he ordered them to go with him to assist his Padawan. But as they set off on a rescue, R3 appeared and sealed the hangar, revealing itself to them as a Separatist spy by activating several Vulture and B2 super battle droids. Rex, Denal, Skywalker and the Twilight pilot hid behind several shipping crates and fired at the droids. Skywalker then ordered Rex to trigger the explosives just as Tano rejoined the group. Together, they destroyed all enemies, and with the help of R2, who opened hangar doors and destroyed R3, escaped the doomed battlesphere aboard the Twilight. Superweapon Going from Rodia to Tatooine and Orto Plutonia several times, Denal, along with Ahsoka, Rex and an unidentified Jedi sought out secrets about a separatist superweapon that could reverse republic radar. Denal destroyed a Trade Federation base on Rodia, where he was promoted from Sergeant to Lietenant, a factory on Tatooine where he was promoted to Captain and finally, found the weapon and destroyed it, being promoted to Commander of the 501st legion, thus, becomming the single most experienced clone in the entire Grand Army of the Republic Devoran Along with Rex, Anakin and Ahsoka, Denal went to Devoran after Cad Bane, who had stolen a holocron, the Kyber Crystal and had kidnapped Rodian jedi Bolla Ropal. Unlike the jedi and Rex, he stayed in an AT-TE while the republic boarded Cad Bane's Munificent, so he could not fight off the majority of the external droids. Once in, Rex and Denal busted into the bridge, where they rid it of droids, but they were too late to catch Bane, who, as they would soon discover, had killed Bolla Ropal. As they walked the halls, the lights went on and, after Rex made an example of the rest, Denal activated his night vision. Soon after, the republic brigades broke into the hangar, where Cad Bane revealed himself and turned off the artificial gravity, sending the republic into mid air. Thinking quicker than Rex, Denal knew to use magnetics to stay stable. After a lengthy duel and Cad Bane's escape, Denal regrouped with the rest of the clones and, following orders, went to the second hangar to entercept a separatist shuttle. Death and Legacy In mid skirmish, Rex told Denal and Koho to find the generals though, diverding from the plan, Denal lead the two straight to Cad Bane. A duel took place, where Koho was killed, and Denal was presumably aswell. Cad Bane donned his armor and used it to escape. Quote's *"I could always hot-wire it sir." Appearance's *TCW007: Duel of Droids *TCW024: Cargo of Doom